Morning Glory
For Fear's legends Contest, I present to you... Morning Glory Saviour of the LeafWings and the BeetleWings Sometimes the greatest legends are the ones who didn't intend to become them. The Legend Some compare her to a snake. Others, to a mighty eagle or wily falcon. But I say, however, that there is no beast in this world that could compare with Morning Glory. She never meant to be a legend. She only meant to save her tribe from the dire peril it faced at the talons of the others. And for it, the LeafWings loved her. Morning Glory was better then a queen: she was a leader who became one of the most legendary figures of her time, a dragon who's tale was remebered for eons. Legends are born, they say. But I say they are made, tested by life and forged by pain, hardship and sadness. Appearance It was said that her scales were the green of the deep, dark forests, dappled with golden light and hinted with hazel flecks. Eyes as dark as the rainforest streams, unmoving to the one who didn't know her, but rippling quietly with hidden emotion. Morning Glory, the one all LeafWings feared and loved with one heart. Quiet. Morning Glory never made a sound as she walked, and the sound of her wings was no more then what a butterfly makes. Lithe and thin, long and beautiful, like a leopard standing on a branch, gazing down at the ground below. She has scales the colour of deep, green forests dappled with golden light, flickering like tiger stripes. Gentle, curving white horns and crescent moon claws, gleaming like ivory. Her face is thin and quite beautiful, despite the small scar on her right cheek, the one it is said she was given by the earth spirits. With eyes as leafy green-blue as the quiet pools of the forests, Morning Glory's gaze is inescapeable. She has smooth scales, a whip thin tail tipped with a leafy green membrane that is the same colour as the dark parts of her wings. Like the rest of her, Morning Glory's wings are long and beautiful, with light green and hints of yellow flittering around the edges like wispy clouds. Her underbelly is a thin, watery green, andit is possible the only part of her that is not dappled. Morning Glory was hardly ever adorned with jewelery or leaf pouches; she preffered to be as wild and free as the panther or leopard. Personality It seemed to most that Morning Glory was perfect. However, no dragon is without their flaws. Morning Glory simply hid hers away like a seed within a hard nut, far from the view of others. To others, she was ruthless. Strong. Powerful. Inspiring. But that was all just a facade, designed to keep her tender heart safe. For Morning Glory had within her one of the most compassionate hearts that dragon-kind had seen, and it is both a blessing and a curse to be compassionate. She knew that, as the illegitimate daughter of the queen's daughter and a lover, she could never reveal herself or her history. That made her strongly wish to become something else, not just the strange, quiet, hidden little orphan dragon. Passionate. Emotions were like the lifeblood of Morning Glory, the spice that made her know she was alive, was there, was real. Like the roaring of the wind, they were a powerfull force that she kept in check, letting them run wild beneath the surface of her silent, serene face. Abilities Morning Glory was blessed with a semi-strong leafspeak, natrual charisma and a a clever mind. History The younger Leafwings saw her as a goddess come to earth, a divine being of trees and leaves and the hunt. But the older ones knew better. No one knew where Morning Glory came from. Some said she was an orphan, others the daughter of queen, abandondned by her mother because she was afraid that she would overthrow her. But Morning Glory never told them. She simply appeared in the village one day, a lithe, strong-willed yet quiet young dragon with a nervous, edgy younger brother by her side. Morning Glory never told them she was the queen's daughter's illigmite daughter, for she did not wish for the Queen Rafflesia to swoop down and destroy her like she destroyed any unwanted heirs. She and her brother wanted safety, away from anyone who knew who they were. However, whatever the tribe's suspicions, they eagerly accepted the two into the leafy tree homes of the LeafWing city, Treehaven. Like all LeafWing dragonets, they were taught to hunt and climb and fight, to read and remember and whisper to the trees. Years passed. At this time, the dragons of Pyrriha were still recovering from the Scorching. Fights over land and prey were commen: however the LeafWing and RainWing quarrels were undoutbly the worst. At that time, the LeafWings had claimed a small portion of the vast rainforest that spread much further into the Mud Kingdom and the Agate Mountain areas then it did in the days of the SandWing War of Sucession. They had several large cites and a number of smaller towns, each with its own small attack force, should the RainWings decide to make a move against the village. The silent war went on, while Morning Glory grew into an high ranked young dragoness. Her brother, who was known as Hydnora, was still a nervous dragon, and worked as a libarian in the Great Archives of Treehaven. As Queen Rafflesia's most trusted dragon, Morning Glory more about the RainWing/LeafWing war then most dragons. She knew that the real reason no other tribes helped the LeafWings was because the treacherous RainWings had threatend them with a host of invisible, venomous assassins. And she was determind to take revenge for her tribe. " Our tribe is being destroyed, slowly but surely," Morning Glory told Hydnora one night. He nodded. Peaceful Hydnora, quite Hydnora. Looking him straight in the eye, Morning Glory swore she would destroy the RainWings, or at the very least stop them from hunting and driving the LeafWings from the forest. But Morning Glory never got her chance. One dark night, both the LeafWing and RainWing queens were killed. Queen Elegance was murdered by her ambitious but weak daughter, who managed to put nightshade in her mother's evening cup of nectar. Elegance was dead by the next morning. At that same time, an assassin crept into the Tree Pavilion, and with a short struggle, killed Queen Rafflesia. Her last words were, "You'll regret this. The RainWings will never be the strongest tribe.". It didn't take long for the news to spread. Pyrriha's tribes were outraged: according to the RainWings, the nefarious LeafWings had killed their queen, and their own one as well. Natrually, the tribes were outraged. Queens were never killed by anyone but a daughter or niece. They didn't stop to question the RainWing's story. The threat of venomous, invisible warriors still hung over their heads like a dark cloud. The LeafWings were in a state of turmoil. All were furious with the RainWings, and ready to storm the rainforest, with teeth bared and deadly plants ready. However, they were without a queen. Rafflesia had only one daughter, and three sons who were her generals. And her daughter, Nightshade,was four years old. Only a Story And so, the Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Queen Bluefire) Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Status (Legend)